User talk:Victoryisyours/Build:W/any Fastest Spike Ever
I can't stand red talk pages.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:19, 5 October 2007 (CEST) i'd bring flail, you're already super-energy hungry — Skakid9090 22:47, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, but I dont like having to gain adrenaline before executing the spike.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 21:53, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::that whole spike would be 2 seconds for 7melee skills.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] :::Yeah, fastest spike ever??--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:44, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::If you have a lot of energy and start with the fastest recharging skills (magehunters,protectors), you could fit them in again at the end. :D Lord Belar 02:46, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Hense the name Base Defender I geuss... Styxke 18:55, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::::Lol whats my energy pool, 70?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:51, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Go D/W then, since it's faster you're not caring about damage eh? ;) — Skakid9090 02:52, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Maybe...but I dont see the point really, just as fast.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:03, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::my warriors enrgy pool isnt 70 thats why i use MoR and glowing gaze for energy managemnt :).-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] ::::::::Lol..?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:15, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Bring a BiP and battery para and test on the master of damage. :D Lord Belar 22:19, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Example: You dealed 356 damage in the last 2 seconds with 7 attacks. Lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 18:08, 20 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::'GASP' NERF HIT THIS.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 21:22, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Guiding Hands would make this build hax. You'd lose one skill though. T_T cedave( _buildpage) 01:48, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Have a rit bring guided wep. Lord Belar 01:49, 25 October 2007 (CEST) ::True. That would work, certainly. But if you wanna go solo, a 1.5 second unblockable spike could make the peoples cry. cedave( _buildpage) 01:59, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Do you know how much damage this does? Pwnted 09:21, 25 October 2007 (CEST) :Not much?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:13, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::It does 63 damage + 7 x Axe Damage... so.. Yeah.. Not much. I'd guess between 200-300 depending on AL. More depending on certain modifiers in the chain. cedave ( _buildpage) 21:37, 30 October 2007 (CET) WTS aftercast. - Rawrawr 22:13, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Aftercast with non-ranger-interrupt attack skills....? I think you've forgotten your game mechanics.. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 22:42, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::Could swear theres aftercast... actually no there isnt, WE hammer spammer... meh. - Rawrawr 22:52, 30 October 2007 (CET) I'm actually going to try this... This looks like it would be something funny to use instead of something truely productive, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 22:53, 30 October 2007 (CET) change - Y0_ich_halt 21:51, 4 November 2007 (CET) :You missed the point of the build, and you can't use that build anyway due to adrenaline reqs. cedave ( _buildpage) 02:22, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::charge first, of course o.O you always charge before a spike. and this one here needs too much energy. - Y0_ich_halt 17:42, 5 November 2007 (CET) :::D-blow does no damage by itself, so change it for d-strike or something. - Rawrawr 17:50, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::::i'm not very familiar with the GW:EN skills for warriors yet. - Y0_ich_halt 17:58, 5 November 2007 (CET) they nerfed this agonizing is now 1 sec o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 03:20, 6 November 2007 (CET) :Yeah, distracting blow used to be critical axe or whatever, I'm leaving agonizing chop in for now.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:23, 6 November 2007 (CET) there actually is a spike faster than this, it's the base defenders skill in AB, does 999 in 1/4 of a second.Styxke 20:44, 15 January 2008 (EST) :orly? cedave ( _buildpage) 21:57, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Yessir only difference is that its an npc skill, could be obtained by using mesmer skill arcane mimicry. Styxke 23:20, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::btw that wuz sarcazm. kkthx. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:24, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::::I couldn't tell my computer doesn't pick up tone of voice... Styxke 16:47, 18 January 2008 (EST) ima kill those guys one day :D--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 21:59, 16 January 2008 (EST) :since their skill isn'e even a spell (shadow form), but a skill, your chances are rather bad :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 11:30, 17 January 2008 (EST) uhhhhh prot spirit+ spirit bond might work(if they dont hav enchant removal or some crazy crap like that--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 15:14, 17 January 2008 (EST) :prot spirit and all other forms of defense have been confirmed to be of no use at all. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:26, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Could use Simple Thievery. Except that you can't ever, ever, ever copy monster skills, so fail. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:23, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Rush em with a full team imo. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:29, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::It's AoE XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:35, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::uber hp buff and make a run for it? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:37, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::::Need some anti-KD too, or 5-sec knockdown will own you. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:42, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I wonder if you're able to kill him using AoE's targetting people near him. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:43, 18 January 2008 (EST) KD lock???--[[User:Vorrax|'Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'rax']] 16:55, 18 January 2008 (EST) Here's a tip if you want to totaly waste time in ab and storm the Base Defender, cast a spirit of symbiosis and have your whole group cast enchantments on self for natural health boosts and effective enchants that put you over 1000 hp, then just hit him.... unless he can spam that thing then your screwed. Styxke 18:35, 18 January 2008 (EST) (p.s. Use spirit of stability or something to counter kd....) Styxke 18:36, 18 January 2008 (EST) :One-second recharge + quarter-second cast. Also, you can't target him with attacks or skills. --71.229.204.25 18:49, 18 January 2008 (EST) Why bother killing him? How 'bout just keep the fuck away from his skill of doom and deathly destruction. And death. Sounds good to me! And he doesn't take damage from AoE attacks, nor is he affected by AoE hexes like Suffering... cedave ( _buildpage) 01:35, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Trapping on the respawn point, ofc. --71.229 01:44, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Because it's the most interesting thing possible to do while AB'ing. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:27, 19 January 2008 (EST) Running This gets me to Droks pretty fast IMO. --20pxGuildof 20:33, 6 February 2008 (EST) fail. You need above 5.0 for uber <3.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:29, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :There we go. 17:34, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, you want 1337, tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:37, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Actually it only has a rating of 5-5-x I'm afraid: Fastest Spike Ever&action=rate Brandnew. 17:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Thats way too lame. 17:39, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Brandnew I've been around for a while I know that thanks though. No in your face sarcasm intended. 17:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I know you've been here for a while now, way and way longer then me probably, but hey. I just noticed it :< Brandnew. 17:42, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Cliched is NOT lame. >:([[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:13, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Fast But ur gonna do about 50 damage. Needs more conjure-- 20:19, 4 October 2008 (EDT) prof=W/E Strength=10+1 Swordsmanship=12+1+1 FireMagic=8StrikeStrikeDisarmSlashStrikeFlailEnduranceFlame/build Now you have energy management, and if they try to kite, you INTERRUPT them. >:D [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:35, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Dist. Blow Is terribad, no damage. Change it for ANYTHING else. ~~ 20:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :"This build was not made to deal damage, but to see how fast a 6 melee attack spike can be dealt, and if it may be the fastest in the game." 23:46, 4 October 2008 (EDT)